mbbngfandomcom-20200215-history
Dalia Entem
Until Kat came to the Midnight Raiders, Dalia had been the only female ever allowed to become "family". Early Life Dalia grew up a military brat, never knowing a solid homelife. Both of her parents had been high ranking officers in different branches of the Rasperian military and, because of this, it was very rare for the entire family to be on the same planet, let alone the same room. Dalia was constantly traveling between her parents, living with each of them until their next mission forced her to shuttle back. By her sixteenth birthday, she became so sick of this nomad lifestyle that she had become quite a handful for her parents. Dalia took to sneaking out at night and became quite the party girl. Her parents tried to calm her by enrolling her in military acadamy, but by that time, Dalia was done with the military and anything involved with it. She fell in with a group of rebels when she became "involved" with their leader, a charismatic woman who dispised the military and all it stood for. For the first time, she felt loved and, for the first time, she felt like she had a family. To please her lover, she learned everything she could about weapons and tactics, never once taking into consideraion that she had actually been "drafted" into an army of a different type. Enhme' Jej'oun had an agenda far different from plans she told to her rebels. Enhme' was actually an Welferem spy sent to destroy Rasperian from the inside by converting its idealistic young into crazed rebels. She had the perfect weapon in Dalia. It took the woman years of subtle suggestion, but she finally convinced Dalia to reconcile with her parents. Of course, Dalia informed her lover of all her plans. On the day she was to meet her parents at an outside cafe, Enhme' made sure their reunion would be an explosive one. Dalia was not killed in the explosion. She had been delayed by a minor traffic accident and only arrived at the cafe to see the aftermath. When she discovered that the bomb had centered on her parents, she was fairly certain she knew who had ordered it. It took nothing for Dalia to get Enhme' to admit to it. As her way, Enhme' tried to charm her way out of trouble. As her way, she never truely understood her target. Enhme' barely registered suprise as the bullet slipped smoothly into her skull. Before leaving, Dalia ransacked Enhme's office, discovering the truth about the woman and her afiliations. Dalia also found the dead woman's accounts and drained them dry. Dalia walked away quietly and returned to the nomad life. It was a quirk of fate that set her on the path to the Raiders. Dalia had vowed to track down Welferem spies and eliminate them. One of these spies had his sights set on a seemingly innocent target when he infiltrated a bording school. Unknown to either of them, Jack Morghan had a huge interest in this school and, when Dalia eliminated the threat without any alarm raised, Jack offered her a place in the Raiders. It took several years to convince her he was sincere, but then Jack always seemed to get what he wanted. Present Day Dalia had been at Joke's side when his mech took what she thought was a fatal hit. She successfully destroyed his attacker and a couple others besides, but she was brought down by a lucky shot to her aft thrusters. She managed to get away from her mech before the grand explosion turned it to so many dust particles, but the blast had thrown her 30 feet into a pile of rubble. She never saw the end of battle or the defeat of the Raider's at Darrak's hands. She awoke days later in a cell strapped to a medical table. Darrak's men had found her. She was tortured for days, but, with the help of an unknown benefactor she would later learn was Jack's brother Devon, she was able to escape. Devon, or Linton Travers as he insisted he be called, kept in touch with her through the years, helping her in any project she became involved in. When he recieved the Krita from Kat, he invited Dalia on board as his weapons and tac officer. She readily agreed. Category:Midnight Raiders Category:NPCs